


If you're as bored as I am....

by zvi



Category: Slasher RPF
Genre: Character of Color, Humor, Meme, Other, RPF, commentfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-01
Updated: 2005-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-01 23:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Response to a meme "If you're as bored as I am today, why not post a comment with a COMPLETELY MADE UP AND FICTIONAL memory of you and me? It can be anything you want – good or bad – BUT IT HAS TO BE FAKE. When you're finished, post this little paragraph on your blog and be surprised (or mortified) about what people DON'T ACTUALLY remember about you."</p>
    </blockquote>





	If you're as bored as I am....

**Author's Note:**

> Response to a meme "If you're as bored as I am today, why not post a comment with a COMPLETELY MADE UP AND FICTIONAL memory of you and me? It can be anything you want – good or bad – BUT IT HAS TO BE FAKE. When you're finished, post this little paragraph on your blog and be surprised (or mortified) about what people DON'T ACTUALLY remember about you."

You remember that time we went skiing in the Alps? And you tripped and fell over right at the end of the slope, and it was getting dark anyway, so we rushed in the lobby of the lodge.

And you were so wet and cold you started stripping right there, and the manager came and whispered in my ear, "Please to control your girlfriend, Madame," and I said, "We're not dating," but I tied my ski jacket around your waist and told the manager to send hot chocolate with chicory to our rooms, anyway?

I kind of wish I had a picture of that, you with my bright pink ski jacket around your waist, and the manager turning an interesting shade of puce.


End file.
